Angel Fluff
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: A sexually bold and spunky Pachirisu saves the world from many hot dangers to save the world from dark sex! Rated-M for Mature audience. Don't read if you're under 18!
1. Profiles and Summaries

**Look at these profiles and episode summaries for the newest lemon story~! Know them all and enjoy later~! Will update when posting more chapters~**

 **Also, Angel Fluff will be co-written by me and yugiohfan163~**

* * *

 **Characters**

* * *

Heroines

Lily - Angel Fluff (F Pachirisu)

Mimi - Angel Brush (F Shiny Minccino)

Vai (F Kirlia) - Angel

Melody (F Meloetta)

Kate - Angel Meow (F Espurr)

Momo - Angel Kunoichi (F pink Greninja)

Sylvia - Angel Cutie (F Sylveon)

Glace - Angel Snow (F Glaceon)

Mela (F Goodra)

H Mesprit

H Azelf

H Uxie

Villainesses

Phantom Mother (H Lopunny)

Lotus (H Emolga)

Mina - Dark Fluff (H Shiny Pachirisu)

Quina (H Nidoqueen)

Chloe (H Medicham)

Elaine (H Mawile)

H Shiny Mesprit

H Shiny Azelf

H Shiny Uxie

* * *

 **Episodes**

* * *

Episode 1:  
It was yet another typical day for Angel Fluff and Lily was about to have a special day~!

Episode 2:  
Lily is rewarded lesbian love by Vai, Melody, Momo and Kate (the Espurr) who delightfully asks how the Pachirisu became an Angel, to which Lily is sexually happy to tell them about.

Episode 3:  
Lily, Vai and Melody are given initiations as an official Angel agent via sexual examinations. Melody is given a test-task to investigate a hospital which may be crawling with mutant herms.

Episode 4:  
Angel Fluff saves Melody from being raped by the evil Lopunny herm's generals. Melody soon gets kidnapped and molested by the Nidoqueen herm mutant. Lily comes to her rescue and heals her via tribadism (scissoring) but then she gets molested by the Nidoqueen mutant herself.

Episode 5: (Epilogue)  
Lily decides to take a break in her bath with her girlfriends... Until she gets kidnapped and raped by Dark Fluff.

* * *

 **For the record, BTW, this story is has not connected with HT or SF/D/I.**


	2. Episode 1: Enter Angel Fluff!

**This new story and crossover is a Pokemon-themed Angel Blade.**

 **Also, the Pokemon here are half-anthro and half-feral. Therefore, their Angel forms are mostly or somewhat anthro.**

 **Anyone who is under the age of 18 should not read. Enjoy~**

* * *

 **In an alleyway**

It was a dark and quiet night... A lone Buneary was running with a white and blue schoolgirl outfit on. She was running from some kind of giant being.

She stopped when she reached a fence and turned to the large figure. It was a monstrous-looking mutant resembling a Krookodile.

"P-Please! I need to get home!" cried the small pokemon but the mutant just growled hornily and carried her, frightening her.

She tried squirming, but it moved its claws and shredded her clothes to bits. It made her mostly naked, revealing her small bit decent tits!

She blushed and found herself held to the wall while it moved one of its claws down to her underwear. "N-No! Don't! Please!" She shouted, blushing hard.

It didn't listen and growled while trailing one of its claws across her folds. The Buneary shrieks and moans in unwilling pleasure. And then she saw the massive pink girth it was sporting.

The Buneary gasped as she knows what it was. "N-No! Not that! Please, anything but that!" She begged. It reached down and held one of her legs up to show more of her folds before ripping the panties off.

The Buneary starts crying. "Somebody, please HELP!"

Before the mutant could go any further, it turned its head after hearing footsteps.

There was a stunning figure whose silhouette was showing her breasts! "Unhand her!"

The being was a beautiful, exposed Pachirisu wearing a cybernetic helmet, gauntlets and boots with white and pink colours and gold lines. She even held a hi-tech broadsword with a heart crest.

The mutant growled and let the Buneary go before facing the Pachirisu.

The Pachirisu jumped and did a somersault slash with her blade powering up and opening its halves! "Take this!" She then slashed at the mutant with a mighty lunge! It groaned before it split in two halves that fell to the ground. The halves then disappear in black smoke.

The Pachirisu grinned and walked over to the Buneary. Her breasts jiggled as she walked. "You okay?" She asked her, keeping the smirk on her face.

"T-Thank you." nodded the bunny. "You're welcome but you're kinda naked~..." The Pachirisu teased, giggling. "S-Shut up!" cried the Buneary with tears, covering her privates. "It's not funny..."

The Pachirisu sighed and embraced the nude Buneary, pressing their exposed flesh together. She then stroked her bare back. "Shh... It's okay~... You're safe now~..." The Buneary blushed, but hugged the squirrel back for comfort but she didn't expect a kiss in the lips from her! The Buneary widened her eyes until she closed them slowly. The Pachirisu grinned and trailed her paws down the Normal-type's back. She then spread her legs wide and grinds her pussy against hers. The Buneary jumped and let out a gasp, their mouths still connected as they let out a moan and their tongues starting to wrestle each other.

The Pachirisu was enjoying this but she knew it would end like the other times she saved a female so she kept the kiss going a few more seconds before pulling back.

They made a loud moan as they hit their orgasm and came!

Both panting with the Buneary more tired than the Pachirisu.

So the former collapsed to sleep while the latter giggled and scooped up their love juices with her paws and licked and suckled them all up. "Mmm, so sweet~" She cooed at the combined tastes of their cum and then stared at the unconscious Buneary. "Well, better get this girl back home then...!"

She picked her up and jumped across the roofs. But somewhere nearby in the area, hidden from the two, a Shiny Pachirisu wearing identical-looking armour but was black with silver trims and have purple visors and lights was watching them and she was masturbating. She chuckled evily as she mewled. "So she's the one." She then flew off (with her cyber devil wings from her armour-suit) and three cocks were showing!

* * *

 **The next day**

It was an early morning but a young Pachirisu named Lily woke up earlier than that. She was nude and was rubbing her wet slit and erect clit as she was thinking about yesterday along with past days and nights.

"Ah! She smelled so good!" she moaned. "Yup... That was a good sex while saving that poor girl last night..." She sighed as she kept fingering herself and then looked up at the ceiling.

'Maybe I should try getting the numbers when I save cute girls.' She thought and wondered. "I wonder how long has it been... Since I became Angel Fluff... With all these powers... Ngh...! Powered by love and pleasure...! Eee...!" She soon felt close to her morning orgasm. She pinched her clit and moaned before her juices came gushing out.

After cleaning herself up she walked down to her aunt's cafe. She was a Goodra named Mela, she was a good friend of Lily's mother, making the girl fond of her to call her, her aunt.

Lily grinned as she walked up behind Mela before jumping on her."Morning, Aunty Mela~!" She chimed, hugging her slimy body."Oh! Hi Lily-chan." Greeted the Goodra. "I'm ready for highschool again! Is Vai here?!" She asked excitedly. "Almost." She replied.

"Well, I better get my heart-shaped collar necklace. It WAS the last thing from mommy." She said a bit quietly before going to get it.

Mela sighed and felt bad for the girl. 'She was so sad when her mom left... And heard she was... Gone' She thought to herself. She went ahead to focus on the cafe while hoping the girl would be alright.

Just then, a young Kirlia who was Lily's age came by. "Hi Mela!" "Oh, hello Vai. I take it you're here for Lily to go to school?" Mela asked politely. "That's right!"The Kirlia chimed and saw Lily, wearing her collar necklace and rushing towards her. "I'm here!"

"Vai!" She then hugged her friend. While also moving her paws down to her ass. Vai giggled but was a bit serious. "Hey, hey. Let's save this for after high school and our work here." "Oh fine." she pouted. "Well, see ya after school, Aunt Mela!" Lily waved as she and her best friend left. Mela waved her hand back at them as they left.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the office room of Lily's high school**

"AH!" moaned a Roserade bouncing on a thick cock. Next to her was a Froslass whose breasts were being fondled.

"Is my favourite comrade enjoying herself?" A Shiny Pachirisu who was wearing a formal dress appeared, asking her. "Big time." grinned the Nidoqueen whose claws rubbed the Froslass supple chest while thrusting upwards into the Roserade.

The Shiny Pachirisu nodded and turned on a plasma screen TV. "So... Shall I, Lady Mina, along with her champion, Quina, monitor and revise our 'students'?" Mina asked, which Quina nodded. "We shall."

"Mmm... Now..." Mina then showed some split screens which slideshow some female students, their bodies, their nudity and some of them were Angels! "We have quite a cast of female students. Yet a few several of them are Angels under cover..." She then showed Quina an anthro Glaceon whose Angel form wielded a spear projecting ice. "Angel Snow." Then shows her another Angel who was an anthro Sylveon wielding ribbon-like whips. "And Angel Cutie."

"Not to mention Angel Fluff and Angel Meow." grunted the Nidoqueen.

"Ah yes, and here are who they are when they're not Angels..." Mina slideshows an Espurr who was studying her books until she stared at the camera suspiciously. "It seems the cute kitten, Katie doesn't like us watching her. As for a certain student..." She then shows Lily who was flashing at the cameras with her best friend, Vai. "Hmph, the problem student is lucky being an Angel with... Special potential."

Then the screen showed a Meloetta slipping her clothes off. "As for this school's honour student, she wants to be an Angel herself after hearing rumours of this secret Angel Agency..." Mina said about the Meloetta, Melody, which more pictures of her being half or completely nude are shown. "Heh, probably overheard it from whispering Angels and their elite who happens to be a certain Espurr..." Quina said, licking the Roserade's nipple.

Mina then comes up with the plan of capturing her in the church at midnight. "I think we'll have a little surprise for her." She muttered deviously, licking her lips.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the school grounds**

The girls are talking rumours about Kate the Espurr being an Elite Angel under cover and a few random female Pokemon are excitedly talking about Kate being a secret agent undercover.

"Oooh! Did you hear about Kate?" asked a Nidorina. "Yeah, something about her being an undercover elite agent from some secret agency...!" A female Bellossom whispered to her. "So cool!" squealed a Glameow.

"I know, look at her over there!" A Marill pointed at the Espurr sitting on a bench, wearing a sun hat and drinking tea while reading a book. Kate then noticed the girls watching her and smiled, winking at them. That made all of them squeal and start talking about her again.

Just then, a beautiful Meloetta appeared and saw Kate who was fixated on her. "Hello."

Kate closed her book and noticed the Meloetta. "Yes, my name is-" Before she could introduce herself, the Espurr stopped her and talked like she recognized her. "Melody, honour student of the highschool academy and an A+ student in gymnastics and choreography. I've heard of you, actually. My name is Kate." She then lend out her paw to Melody. "Nice to meet you."

"Perhaps you were curious about me when you've heard the rumours?" Kate asked but kept her smile. "Maybe~" Melody said shyly, blushing a bit. "Um... If it's not too much to ask..." She muttered but Kate knew what she wanted to say. "You would like us to take you in as a new Angel agent, yes~?" She nodded.

The girls who were whispering about Kate all gasped when they overheard their conversation. The Espurr even gave Melody a tiny communication device. "Call us if you see anything strange." Kate advised but then leaned in at her ear. "Frankly, I'd check the church at midnight where the supervisor, Mina goes..." She whispered to her, secretly giving her a mission!

Melody nodded and Kate then left and Melody looked at the communication device in her hand. It was blue heart-shaped with a big red outline. "Wow~... If I were an Angel~..." She whispered to herself as she thought of herself being mostly nude yet wearing bright green and bright red armour (mainly consisting a helmet with visor, gauntlets and boots, along with a rapier blade), and then sighed.

At the same time, a certain Pachirisu was hiding behind a tree, having heard the entire conversation. "Yeah, that would be great~...!" Lily sighed. She was almost tempted to touch herself at this moment.

But all of a sudden, Vai came out from the shadows and clutched onto Lily's chest! "Ah! VAI!" Lily squeaked but laughed. "Come on, I thought you said we'd do this stunt after school~!"

"I did~" The Kirlia purred before Lily turned and grabbed Vai's chest. "Eep~! But they say our titties grow bigger when you squeeze them hard~!" Vai shouted out, tightening her grip on Lily's breasts, making her squirm and meep. "Ugh, with you knowing my 'Angelic' secret, this is real unnecessary...!" Lily whispered irately.

"I don't think so~" Vai chimed, squeezing them harder, making Lily squeal and she struggled to get off of her grasp until they collapsed, laughing.

They then also got the sweatdropping attention of slightly annoyed classmates.

* * *

 **After school, in the cafe dressing room**

Vai and Lily were getting changed into their uniforms. "Alrighty then~... I suppose were gonna be wearing our usual maiden outfits, huh?" Vai said sarcastically and boredly as they now got naked. Lily chuckled and grinned at her. "I've got a better idea~"

The Pachirisu then showed her Kirlia girlfriend two pairs of skimpy swimsuits. One was black and orange for Lily and the other was navy blue and green for Vai. They were both the same except with different colours. The tops are basically triangles with straps and the bottoms were thin and tight.

"OOH! Perfect!" She bounced, taking one of them. "Yup~! Hehehe, we've always kinda been problem-students~" Lily agreed, remembering the times they tried to look cool and sexy in their academy. "But we looked hot doing it." Vai said and Lily nodded, putting on their bikinis to go to work.

* * *

 **In the cafe itself**

Mela was cleaning a glass cup. Then she spotted the girls coming out. And when they did, the Goodra and other Pokemon customers gasped at what they were wearing.

"Hi~!" They both chimed, making sexy poses. "Would you like us to serve, everyone~?"

Instantly every girl at their tables chimed out. They all rushed from their tables to the two friends, some taking a photo with their smartphone, some wanting to touch them with a poke, one however... Namely Mela, groaned in disappointment. 'I really wish they'd stop doing that.'

As Mela sighed in frustration, Vai was still posing and still wishing her breasts were a little bigger, as for Lily, she noticed Kate from earlier in highschool. The Espurr was sitting at her table, finishing her meal.

'Wonder if I should go over?' Lily thought and tapped Vai's shoulder, getting her attention. "Yes?" "Vai... Look...!" Lily whispered and gestured at where Kate is. "Is that Kate?" Lily nodded and looked nervous. "Hey... You think I can..." "Go over and talk to her?" Vai guessed. "Mmhm..." Lily nodded again and blushed. Vai understand as she smiled warmly. "Go ahead and do it." Lily squealed quietly and squeezed through the crowd, walking to the Espurr.

The Espurr noticed her coming over. "Why hello~... That's one heck of an entrance you girls pulled off~" Kate said, smiling seductively. "T-T-Thanks." spoke Lily with a smile. "So~... What would you like from me~?" Kate asked kindly. "Um... A talk." Lily nervously said. "Hm~... A talk you say~?" The Espurr asked, licking her lips. Lily blushed and nodded her head. "Well~... Why don't we discuss this after your work here, Angel Fluff~...?" Kate said the last part quietly in Lily's ear, surprising the Pachirisu. "H-H-Hai!" Lily saluted, recovering from her initial surprise and went back to her friend, getting back to work.

* * *

 **That night, in Lily's bedroom**

Lily and Kate were delicately holding paws and making out in Lily's bed. Both are wrestling their tongues with the other.

They soon pull back due to the lack of oxygen and Kate stared seductively at Lily. "Lie down on your back, you slutty squirrel~" Lily obliged and laid on her back with a blush. Kate grinned and got on top of her, with their faces staring at each other's pussies. She spread Lily's with her hands. The Espurr giggled. "Ooh~, your pussy is so pink and cute like petals of a flower~ I can now see why you're always flashing at the school cameras~!" Kate gave a small kiss on Lily's clitoris which erected at her moist mouth lips.

"Ah!" jumped Lily. "Your kiss is very delicate~...!" The Pachirisu squirmed as she squealed softly. Kate grinned and licked across the folds without restraint. Lily moaned and flickers her own tongue at Kate's pussy but the Espurr just giggled at the feeling. "It takes weeks of endurance to not feel a thing unless you want to show more love and passion~"

'I'll show her!' Lily then plunged her tongue into Kate's labia but the Espurr just smothered the Pachirisu's face with her pussy and wrapped her legs around it. "Nice try~ But I'm sexually trained both physically AND mentally~!"

'Damn it!' The Pachirisu thought aggressively as she realized how sexually resilient Kate is. 'I would expect nothing less from my superior~!'

"Oh, by the way~..." Kate said, having one more trick up her naked sleeve. She opened up her ears that contained her full psychic potential and placed their tips on Lily's hips, focusing so all systems in her body feels nothing but pleasure.

"AHHH~!" Lily came hard before Kate could even so herself. The Espurr tasted her juices and purred.,"Mmm~... You're so sweet~!" Lily panted from her orgasm.

"Sorry for being so slick. How about some scissoring~?" Kate apologized and offered, sitting down seductively with her legs spread-eagle. "S-Sure." Lily accepted and they both positioned themselves to grind their vaginas together. "Ready~?" Kate asked sexily. "Ready~!" She smiled and they started grinding each other.

"Mmm, your pussy is already sopping wet." grinned Kate. "Thanks, yours is moist too~" Lily chimed and moaned, complimenting Kate's pussy, making the Espurr blush. "So~... You seem to enjoy being nude~" She asked the Pachirisu who smirked proudly with a blush. "Yup, I sure do~!"

Kate chuckled at Lily's cute pride. "So why do you like being nude and sexual?" Lily was silent for a moment while she still grinds her vagina at Kate's before she explains. "Well, when I'm naked, not only the wind and water feels great on my bare body, but..." She then looked up the ceiling. "I felt free~! Free being in the skies, feeling the breezy winds and splashing into the wavy waters~! It feels good to be nude~ Though I wish I could be like this forever~..."

"Hmm, I'm impressed." Kate mewled sexily. "Really~?" Lily asked cheerfully. "Yup, that's a strong belief." Kate nodded and Lily squealed as they continued their tribadism.

"Harder!" They thrusted at each other. "Faster~!" They both moaned as they go quicker.

Both kept grinding harder while Lily was reaching her limit. "Ahh~!" Lily moaned loud. "Are you going to cum~? Then let us cum together~!" Kate moaned out loud. Lily nodded and moved her hips faster.

They went on and on until a glow from their pussies shone. "I'm cumming!" They shouted out and came with their vaginas shining a bright light out as their creamy fluids spill out.

They both panted in exhaustion and Kate got up. "Such power I've seen when we orgasmed~..." Kate chimed and went to her clothes to bring out a card from her purse. Lily blinked as Kate pulled out a card. "Is that...?" Lily asked hopefully. The Espurr nodded. "A membership card." Kate said and Lily smiled wider but closed her eyes. "Thanks but... No thanks."

"Huh?" She said, confused. "It's great to be a member of the Angel Agency but I kinda prefer to work by myself~... Sorry." Lily said. Kate smiled. "Well, if you do wanna join, there's always an opening for you~" The Espurr assured to her. "Thank you." The Pachirisu replied with respect.

Kate then left, taking along her clothes (but putting them in her purse, intending to walk naked) but not before whispering in Lily's ear. "You oughta PRAY that Melody is safe~" The Espurr then exited Lily's home.

"Huh?" Lily didn't get it at first as Kate left but then thought about how loud the Espurr said 'pray'.

'A church?' As she thought, Lily then came up with a conclusion! "*Gasp!* Melody is investigating the church! She needs my help!" She got up and started getting ready. She then noticed a pink plush scarf and a heart-shaped mask. "Perfect~" She grabbed and put them on, posing as a naked heroine ninja spy. She also took along her membership card Kate left. She then climbed out the window and headed out.

* * *

 **Outside Lily's house**

As Lily jumped out of the window and onto the ground, she noticed Vai being lectured by Mela. They both noticed her in shock of her being mostly nude. Lily noticed them as well and winked at them before jumping to a building top and to the next one. "Eeeeeeh!" squealed Vai before taking off her swimsuit and running after her. "Ack! Vai, get back- Here..." Mela sighed as she saw them left.

* * *

 **Outskirts of the city, near the church**

Far away a lone figure ran across roofs. She was a pink Greninja with yellow orbs on her and blue eyes along with a purple tongue.

She heard a ringing in her communicator, which was in/on her ear. She turned it on. "Hello? What is it Kate?"

"It seems our new member will be joining us soon~" Her voice came from the device.

"Hm? You mean that Pachirisu who declined earlier?" Momo asked, which Kate via comm replied, "That's right~!" The pink Greninja then nodded. "Okay then, I'm going to aid the Meloetta you informed her to investigate." Momo said, turning it off before hearing a cheery voice from behind.

It was Lily. "Hi there!"

"Uh... Hi?" The Greninja greeted awkwardly, not expecting to see Lily mostly nude. "Are you seriously gonna patrol like this every time?"

"Yup~" Lily chimed and posed naughtily, causing Momo to groan. "Just keep it down." Lily nodded and got on Momo's back, much to the latter's embarrassment as she felt the former's breasts against her back. They got down at the side of the church.

"Be quiet." whispered Momo. Lily nodded and noticed Melody but also saw a Shiny Pachirisu. She then got serious, getting the pink Greninja's attention. "What's with you?" Asked Momo.

"I know that Shiny Pachirisu..." Lily said seriously. Momo became intrigued. "You do? Who is she?" But the Pachirisu shook her head. "I'll tell you when we help Melody out...!" Lily whispered, directing at the door which opened for Melody and the Shiny Pachirisu.

Both walked inside as the doors started closing.

* * *

 **In the church**

"Ms. Mina... What is it you want to discuss with me?" Melody asked a bit suspiciously.

"Oh nothing to worry about." Mina said seductively, sparking a little purple electricity around herself.

Melody jumped back with wide eyes. 'Is this...?' Melody gasped in her thoughts as she saw Mina transforming.

The Shiny Pachirisu was covered in a bright flash of purple light. Melody shielded her eyes a bit, half-noticing the school president's formal clothes being shredded.

Soon the light died down and Mina was covered in black armour with purple neon trims. She also has tiny wings at her waist area and wields a hi-tech broadsword.

"W-What?!" Melody gasped as she saw Mina in her new form. What then surprised the Meloetta was when the transformed Mina slashed her clothes to shreds, leaving the Melody completely naked! "Eek!"

"Call me Dark Fluff." She purred, licking her lips hungrily.

D-Dark F-Fluff...?" Melody stuttered as she start to try and crawl away. Dark Fluff slowly walked towards her with a grin.

Suddenly, a Water Shuriken was flung at her! Dark Fluff jumped back and glared. Momo leaped out to attack her. Dark Fluff jumped and flew back before diving down to counter Momo. The pink Greninja jumped and tried a roundhouse kick. But Dark Fluff parried with her tail and electro-spanked the her butt! Momo yelped and tried using her tongue on the red mark to tend to her butt.

Dark Fluff then used her broadsword and smashed the ground with it. "You think you can stop me?"

Momo then tried to think whom she's facing against. 'This woman... She isn't normal.'

Dark Fluff jumped at her. But then she reached for her pussy. "W-What are you doing?" blushed Momo. The Shiny Pachirisu didn't answer as she licked the Greninja's pussy with her static tongue. "AH!" Momo gasped and tired to get her off but Dark Fluff had a good grip as she started to thrust her tongue inside the Ninja Pokemon's pussy.

"N-NO!" Momo then tripped and landed on her butt and fell on her back. Dark Fluff took the chance to start pushing her finger up the ninja's ass. "Augh~! N-No...! Don't put it in there!" She moaned, feeling wet between her legs. That made the Shiny Pachirisu lick faster.

Dark Fluff then licked Momo's clitoris. "AHHHHHH!" The pink Greninja then came hard. Dark Fluff lapped it up while pushing her finger up her ass deeper.

She chuckled darkly and started masturbating herself. "Get ready for the best part." "Huh...?" Momo asked as she saw her rubbing her own vagina. Dark Fluff panted and moaned. Soon, something long and hard emerged from her labia.

Momo's eyes widened in shock. It was her cock! "Mmm~... Look how thick my hardened member is~!" Momo was wide-eyed as Dark Fluff moved closer to her.

"N-No... Please don't!" The Ninja Pokemon begged, attempting to crawl away but Dark Fluff zapped her again, which made her paralyzed. Momo shrieked as she felt the static around her.

"Now make sure you take in every drop~" The Shiny Pachirisu cackled. The pink Greninja shook her head. Dark Fluff spread her legs and rubbed the tip against her folds. Momo moaned as she felt the warm member rubbing against her then gasped as she felt it slowly push inside her. "Aaahhh~!" She screamed but the villainess just sighed in ecstasy. "Mmm, nice and tight~" Dark Fluff mewled as she kept entering inside.

"P-Pull it out!" Momo begged. Dark Fluff seemingly complied until she pushed back in hard! "AHHHH!" The Shiny EleSquirrel giggled evilly as she heard Momo scream in unwilling pleasure then she started moving back and forth inside her.

Melody watched and was shaking. "W-Why... D-Does this look so hot...?" She was subconsciously rubbing her legs together. The Meloetta moaned quietly as she rubbed herself with her hips.

At the same time Momo moaned out. "Nooo...!" But Dark Fluff just teased her. "I think you like it~" The pink Greninja tried to deny it. "Mmph~...!" Momo winced as she felt her labia tingle. Dark Fluff moved faster and deeper.

She then has a couple snake-like cables with tiny claws come out from her armour and they went for Momo's nipples. She gasped as they poked and prodded them. Her nipples were then pinched and tugged by them. "AH!" Momo yelped as she felt the clawed cables twist and pull her nipples. "Stop!" Her nipples soon slip off from the claws and she screamed, cumming her juices out of her.

Dark Fluff licked her lips and moved her cock in and out faster. She moaned as she came inside Momo! "OH GOD~!" The Shiny EleSquirrel moaned out loud as her white fluids squirted inside the pink Ninja Pokemon.

"YES~! Take my sperm~!" She moaned out. "But don't worry~ You won't get pregnant, which makes it convenient for me to sex you~!"

Momo's eyes widened. "Y-You m-mean...?" She shuddered, covering her filled vagina. Dark Fluff nodded, meaning she can do her all she wants as she likes.

Momo got frightened. "Oh no." She whimpered scarcely.

Dark Fluff giggled and looked at Melody who noticed her and tried to crawl away. "Ah ah ah~" She walked to the Meloetta and then they all hear a loud high-pitched moan.

They all turned to see a certain Pachirisu who was panting and dripping between her legs. 'Oops.' She thought. "Ehehehe~... Hey, girls~! And you..." Lily chimed before directing her attention to Dark Fluff. "Dark Fluff." She said boldly.

"Well well well~! If it isn't the cutie fluff and she's got her prom dress~!" Dark Fluff joked. "Looks like I get to kick your fat ass here." Lily chimed, making a sexy defiant pose.

Dark Fluff smirked and blasted a Shadow Ball at Lily who swiftly jumped out of the way! Then Lily sent out a Thundershock in return!

She then transforms into her sexy Angel form. Her busts enlarge and she is equipped with white plated, gold trimmed and pink lighted armour. "Mmm, not bad." purred Dark Fluff.

"I'm a bit stronger than the last time we fought! I'm also a little more resilient against your sexy surprises~!" Angel Fluff boasted, drawing out her cyber broadsword. "We'll see." grinned Dark Fluff pulling out her own sword.

They then charged and clashed blades, their breasts bounced while doing so! Both started jumping all over the place while clashing their blades.

Lily panted and looked at her moist slit. "Looks like I've no choice." She jumped back and the end of the sword started extending. "Hi-yah~!" Angel Fluff yelled out as she pulled the tip and extended the wire before plunging it into her pussy. "If you wanted something in there, all you had to do was ask~" Dark Fluff responded by doing the same with her own blade.

Both moaning as they moved the dildos in and out. They vibrated and it then caused their swords' lights to shine and open their halves to project a laser blade out the middle.

Both girls jumped at each other and clashed blades again. They were pushing against their swords together, not noticing their nipples were touching each other. 'This is feeling good~... But I've got to end this now~!' Angel Fluff thought before they flash step slash away!

Dark Fluff chuckles. "Well~... I guess I'm done here." She then turns to Angel Fluff. "We'll have another go at it again, and next time, I'll make you my pet~!" The Shiny Pachirisu boasted. "Willing to count on it~" The Pachirisu gleefully quipped back at her.

Dark Fluff jumped and disappeared through the door. She then shouted out. "By the way, I may have scratched up your armour~!"

Angel Fluff heard what Dark Fluff said and gasped as her armour got damaged, her gauntlets fell off in pieces, her boots got scratched and the visor on her helmet broke off. "Ah! M-My... Armour..." She whimpered.

"Need a towel?" asked Momo. "No thanks..." Angel Fluff said sadly.

"Cheer up now, you did great." smiled Melody. The Pachirisu smiled a bit and nodded but then tiny electricity sparks around herself and she starts glowing. All watched as the armour pieces started rising up around her. They then disappeared in a flash, revealing Lily naked and unarmoured. "Huh?" She looked down and saw she was out of power. "Oh..."

"What? You...You were Angel Fluff?" Spoke the Meloetta in shock. "Aah... Yes?" Lily nervously said and Melody smiled. "Wow~... I had no idea. You were so brave and bold~!" She cheered. "Really?" she asked with her eyes shining. Melody squat down and hugged Lily, carrying her in her arms. "You were an amazing Angel~... And a cute one too~!" She chimed as she nuzzled her forehead at Lily's. The Pachirisu giggled from the hug and looked into her eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes and leaned in slowly, puckering up their lips until... "LILY!" squealed Vai seeing her friend. She then rushes to them and hugs Lily on the opposite side where Melody was hugging her. Lily and Melody sighed that their kiss was interrupted. "What happened? What were those mutants doing? What was that hot thing you did? And did you make any girlfriends?" The Kirlia chimed out with a lot of questions.

"Uh, girls... Don't you think we should head some place like... Home?" Momo suggested, informing they've all been naked in public for so long.

"Fine." Sighed Lily. "But first~!" Melody said. "I think Lily deserves a rewarding kiss from me and Vai~! Don't you think so~?" She winked at Vai. "Of course!" She chuckled.

Both the Meloetta and Kirlia then gave a kiss on each of the Pachirisu's cheek, making Lily blush a hard Crimson as she smiled widely and giggled giddily. All the females finally walk out of the church like a cool sexy gang.

* * *

 **And that's it for episode 1 and wow is _it_ LONG~!**

 **Well, we'll be making more later~ Ciao~!**


End file.
